Little Miss Invisible
by Sasuke's-Sanity96
Summary: Sakura's always been bullied throughout her life. She retreats to the bleachers to find some peace as she writes the song of her life. She thought her life wasn't going to get any better until she met a boy... *Edited due to certain issues apparently*


****There's a song in this fanfiction. It's called: "Miss Invisible" by Marie Digby. Look it up when you read it ;]  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the title of this song Sakura mentions. **

**Little Miss Invisible**

She ran out of class. Outside of the school, towards the football field, to the bleachers… She sat behind them and held the urge to cry. There she brought out her lunch and ate, alone…

To some, she may act like she's happy. But she never really is. Her smiles aren't pure. They're just for an act. To hide what she really feels. This girl, her name's Sakura Haruno. She's the freak of the school, some say. She's never really had a best friend, just people she knows… But almost everyone knows her for that pink haired freak. She's always alone. Wherever she goes, no one seems to care either. Every day, at lunch, she would run off outside and hide under the bleachers to find some solitude and hold back her tears as she ate. Sometimes she believes it's pointless to feed herself…

The bell rings and she gets up from her spot and heads to class. In the hallways, everyone passes her by some bump into her and don't even say sorry. They just keep walking, as if she never existed. Some of the girls smirked and made fun of her. Whispered something bad about her behind her back, but she pretended like she didn't care and that she had other things to do. She kept strong and held her head high as she walked to her classroom and sat on her seat…on the very back. She acted strong, when inside she just wanted to cry. Nobody cared about her.

She's a smart kid. Even the teachers don't pay any notice to her because she's so smart she doesn't need their help so they don't care. She even doesn't need to pay attention to know what the teacher's teaching. So she digs through her bag and pulls out a book and a pen. She starts to write what she loves to write; songs and stories. Today she thought of writing a song. She always wanted someone to ask her for her name… but it never came. So she sang in her mind as she wrote a song. She always loved to write these songs. They made her feel whole.

At the beginning of school, she just wanted to fit in. She didn't want to repeat what happened on her other school. So she stuck with the popular kids and tried to act like them. But at some point, they started to push her away…

"Ugh, it's that freak again," one of the girls had said.

"Why is she here anyway?" another snorted. "She looks like she came out of a freaking dumpster."

But she didn't. She was just different from them. Again, everyone started to call her names, laugh at her, joke around her, and cause her emotional and sometimes physical pain as they'd trip her down the stairs. She realized soon enough that this isn't like last year, its worse. So whenever they made fun of her, she would run away to the bleachers and hide there until somebody came looking for her. Of course she was scolded for leaving class but she didn't care about class anymore. She just wanted to be over with this. Everyone bullied her; even the people she knew and it hurt. It hurt so bad… But she kept strong through it all…

But those times when she ran to the bleachers, she felt at peace. She felt like nothing will bring her down again. She reaches over to her bag and pulls out her small journal and pencil and decides to keep writing the song she had started a while back. This time, she sang lightly as she wrote it. She sang beautifully. Like a lullyby to anyone's ears. She was by far breath taking and yet, she never wanted anyone to hear her.

And that's how she spent her days in school. Every day was the same. Beaten, tortured, and made fun of, it was all bitterly real. She hated it. She hated her life at that point. She always did but she always hoped that there would be a little happiness in it… Turns out she was wrong… All she wanted was a friend. A friend who would understand her and look at her as not some strange kid, but her. Who she really was. A girl. A girl with feelings and a heart; that's what she was. She was the same as everyone. She just dressed and thought differently. So what if her forehead was big and her hair was pink, she was still someone…

One day, the usual happened and she retreated back to her spot at the bleachers. She couldn't help but notice that this time, she wasn't alone. A male sat a couple ways down from her usual spot. She was quite surprised to see him there. Was he always there? She never really noticed… She saw that he looked like he preferred to be alone at the moment so she went and sat at her usual spot. This caught his attention and he eyed her. She looked away as she got her journal out to write again. He probably thinks she's just some freak like everyone else… He'll just ignore her. So she began to write.

But unlike what she thought, the male got up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and watched as she wrote. He then moved to the side and sat right next to her and read what she was writing. That's when she looked up and noticed how gorgeous he was. She looked down again and continued to write her song as she covered the blush that came to her face with her hair. She felt embarrassed, stupid even. To think that such a handsome guy is sitting next to her, reading _her_ song. The song that she wrote of herself and her life… She always sang it to herself but she never thought some stranger would willingly come and read it as she wrote.

"That's good…" he mumbled next to her. His voice was smooth and husky, causing her to blush even harder. "Is that a song?" he tried to get her to talk.

"Y-yeah…" she answered shyly, fidgeting with the pencil.

"What's the name of it?" he asks again. She wondered why this guy was even talking to her…

"…M…Miss Invisible…" she stuttered out. She's never really spoken to anyone in a while… much less someone as handsome as him.

"I like that song," he answered, still staring at the book. "What inspired you to write it?"

She froze in her writing then dropped the pencil in the book and closed it. She heaved a heavy sigh and placed her hands on her lap. "I just…I just felt like writing a song about…my life…"

He looked up at her and she met his gaze. He was breath taking that's all she knew. He was just…perfect. "That's…your life?" he asks.

"It's always been…" she mumbles with a bitter smile.

"That's kind of harsh…" he answers still keeping eye contact.

That's when she had it. She narrowed her eyes at him, in thought. "Why are you still talking to me…?"

He shrugged, "Just thought you wanted some company." Some company…

"Don't you think I'm a freak or something like the rest?"

He shook his head, a small smile gracing his features. "No…" he answers. "I think you're beautiful…"

She choked on her breath. Beautiful he said? "W-what?"

"I said you're beautiful."

"You don't think I'm ugly?" she asks, still shocked.

"I said you're beautiful. When did I say you're ugly?" he teases playfully. She couldn't help but feel…something she haven't felt in a long time… is it…Happiness?

"Do you go to this school?" she asks.

He shook his head, "Not at the moment… You see I was suspended."

"Why?" She keeps asking him. She didn't want him to leave.

"Because I got in a fight with this guy who hurt this very unique girl," he answers with a small smile.

She blushed. She has the feeling she knows who this girl is, "F-for me…? You got in trouble because of me? I'm so-"

"No, no," he shushed her. "There's no need to be sorry. I was just doing what I've been taught to do…"

She smiled. This guy…he… he's different from the others… She could tell that. On closer inspection, he kind of dressed like her. Are they same? But he's so gorgeous…he couldn't be bullied… "Do you get bullied often?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I used to when I first came here… but I built up a reputation by beating everyone who bullied me. I know, it wasn't the right thing to do but I had no choice… they wouldn't leave me alone. Soon I became the strongest and most popular guy in school… and the bullying stopped ever since," he smiles a little. "I think… I think that if you enroll in the talent show and sing this song, you'll become someone instead of Miss Invisible."

"You really think so?" she asked unsure. "I think they'll laugh at me after it…"

"No they won't…" he sighs. "Sing it to me…"

She stared. "What?"

"Sing a part to me," he repeats.

"…o-okay…" and so she sang a small part of it to him. When she stopped, he looked at her surprised. She recoiled and started to play with the hem of her shirt. "Please don't think I'm weird…" she hoped.

He shook his head, "Girl, I'm not staring at you because of the song, I'm staring at you because of your voice… It's amazing!" he says.

"Really?" She ask, an excited smile making its way to her face.

"Yeah," he nods and smiles as he saw her smiling. "It's good to see you smiling…"

"Say…" She starts.

"Mmm?" he grunts out.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…" he answers then looks at her intently. "What's yours?"

Her heart stopped. She couldn't believe it…Somebody asked for her name… "S-Sakura H-Haruno…"

"Nice to meet you Sakura," he says.

"Nice to meet you too… Sasuke…"

_***End***_

**There's a song in this fanfiction. It's called: "Miss Invisible" by Marie Digby. Look it up when you read it ;]  
>When I heard this song… I just had this feeling… a strange urge to write a song kind of fic about it… And here it is. What do you think?<strong>

**Review**


End file.
